writeananimeplotfandomcom-20200213-history
Part 2: First Dance and a jail visit
Upon re-entering the stadium, Roy noticed that there was not a plane there, but a man clad in clothing that suggested he was some sort of pilot stood in the center of the stadium. "Hey, Gramps, didn't you say a plane would be here?" "Why, yes, what are you waiting for?" "...?" At first, Roy didn't get it, but he soon understood what the old man meant. He stretched out one hand as sparks started to fly. In front of them appeared a small airplane. The pilot, astonished, hopped into the plane. "Later, Gramps." “Wait, take this.” The old man handed Roy a card with his face on it. It looked much like a driver’s license or ID except it only had Roy’s picture, name, some address written on it, and a phone number. “What’s this?” “It’s your Student Card. You’ll need it.” Roy didn’t remember ever taking a picture for the card, but he dismissed that thought and hopped into the plane. Without another exchange of words, the plane took off and Roy was on his way to Forchen Island. The woman with brown hair, a bulletproof vest, and black battle gear appeared beside the old man. "Bring in Lucy." Said the old man. "Yes, sir." Roy sat in the seat right next to the pilot, staring out of the window. Already he could see the Coast of Forchen Island. Here, he would start a new life in Forchen City where all people like him are sent to keep away from normal human beings. He has to leave behind his mother and little sister, but it’s for the betterment of the world that they be separated. "Hey, Pilot dude, where are we going to land, an airport?" The pilot did not speak. Roy stared at him for almost a minute before sighing and turning back to face the window. After a few minutes of flight, Roy noticed the plane start to speed up, so he buckled up and sat back. However, the pilot began to gradually pull the plane into a nosedive. "...?" The plane started descending faster. "H-hey! Pilot dude, are you awake!? The plane! The plane is falling!" The pilot just stared forward. Roy was in a panic. At this moment, the plane was now spinning towards the street below. ("I don't know what this ass is trying pull, but I'm out of here!") Sparks started to fly in the plane. The side window was kicked off and out flew Roy. "SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!" His screams could be heard by the people below, and everyone looked up. Roy started clutching at his chest, looking for a string. When he finally found it, he pulled and out came a parachute. "Phew..." He glided gently and landed in the middle of a street. He looked around, and everyone seemed to be going about their business. No one looked his way or took any notice to him at all. He also noticed that there were no cars on the street. Not a single vehicle, moving or parked, was in sight. Roy felt something lightly tap his shoulder, and he jumped from the sudden touch. He spun around with his fist ready to punch. "Rather violent, are we?" In front of him stood a girl, maybe 13 or younger, in an all pink dress holding a purple umbrella in her hand. Her hair was black and curly and came down to her shoulders. She spoke in a very polite manner, and her voice was so light and soft that one would feel that they could actually hold her words. "...Who the hell are you?" "It’s very nice to meet you, Roy Kailola. My name is Gianna Velt; I'm your new roommate." "Say what? Roommate? No one told me I would have a roommate. And how'd you know I'd be here? Did you guys plan to crash the plane here on purpose?" ("Speaking of which, I didn't hear the plane explode. Did it not hit the floor, yet?") "Don't worry about all of that, follow me." "..." Roy and Gianna walked onto the sidewalk and began to head to the east, the direction the plane entered the island from. "This island is split into 4 blocks, but you already know that, right?" "...Yeah." Roy could tell that she was about to do a whole lot of talking, so he tried to avoid whatever conversation that would trigger her rambling and infodumping. But, he failed, and she continued rambling anyway. "There's Ant Block- where they keep the children. They allow parents and family members of the children to come here with them. Roach Block-where they keep people with powers that are virtually harmless. For instance, someone with the power to see through walls or something. Beetle Block- This is where they send people whose powers are too dangerous for Roach Block. Tarantula Block-where they send people with powers are too dangerous for Beetle Block. They have tighter security on them and more restrictions than the other blocks because a lot of them are crazy fighting maniacs and power tripping barbarians. They still manage to sneak out sometimes, though. And Special Block- where people with stupidly broken powers are kept. By broken, I mean things that could overturn the balance of the world or are too dangerous to be among anyone from the other blocks. They make sure to take EXTRA care to keep them isolated from the rest of the island to prevent anything from happening. Just recently, I heard on the news that construction for a new island just for Specials might be considered because of how dangerous they are. A lot of the people I’ve seen from there are terrible and twisted people. There are a few sensible people there, but they’re locked up and treated the same as the nutcases." "So, where are we?" "We're in the Beetle Block, you and I." "...Is that right?" That didn't make him very happy. He wanted to be in the Tarantula block so that he’d find strong people to fight with. However, he hoped that maybe he could find some strong people to fight with in the Beetle Block. As they continued to walk, Roy noticed that they were no longer surrounded by huge buildings. The buildings were now replaced with long rows of 2-story houses that looked like they were copied and pasted next to each other. "I figured we'd be in apartments since I could only see the city in the plane..." He muttered this to himself, but Gianna caught what he said. "No, we'll be staying in house number 43!" Roy looked around, and he noticed that the houses all looked exactly the same with the exception of the large numbers on the doors. The houses looked rather fair in comparison to the house he had lived in back on Hawaii. The lawns were well trimmed, the streets and sidewalk were clean with not even a candy wrapper littered on the floor, and the painting of all of the houses looked so fresh that one would believe that they had been repainted but an hour ago. "How much do I have to pay for rent?" "Don't worry; everything is paid for by the city." Roy almost tripped over his own feet. "What, so we live free? Holy shit..." "Nice, isn’t it?” “I guess." Roy looked up at the sky. “Heh... doesn’t seem like this’ll be too bad...”